Empty Threats
by DjDangerLove
Summary: Another bromance one-shot. No slash.


**I don't own Suits, but I do own a heart that loves it.**

"Donna, did you put something in my coffee or did my associate actually show up on time today?" Harvey asked his red headed secretary, as they both watched Mike walk towards Donna's desk, which they were both standing at.

"I don't know." She said in mock surprise. "He could be an impostor."

Harvey nodded and turned his attention to his associate who stood in front of him.

"Well, he certainly looks like Mike." Donna stated. She got a look of confusion from Mike.

"Tell me Mike, what was it like seeing the sunrise for the first time?" Harvey teased.

"Ha. Ha." Mike moodily dismissed.

"Oh, he pouts!" Harvey said to Donna. "It is the real Mike."

The secretary nodded, sharing a laugh with Harvey as the young man just stared at them.

"We leave in five minutes to go meet a client." Harvey told him, as he took his mail from Donna. He walked into his office but before shutting the door he said, "I'll tell Louis you offered to sleep over at his house while you two work on a case together."

Mike shuddered at the thought and hurriedly walked to his desk because he knew although Harvey's tone was a teasing one, the man wouldn't hesitate to act on it.

Ray pulled the car up to the curb and both lawyers stepped out. Harvey buttoned his jacket as he waited for Mike to step on the side walk beside him.

Mike hadn't paid the least bit of attention to where they were being dropped off until he stopped beside Harvey on the sidewalk and looked up at the building.

_Gracey Hospital. _He read and immediately felt his mind being warped back in time. If Harvey hadn't nudged him, he wasn't sure how long he would have stood there in a daze. He blinked rapidly and shook his head.

"What's the matter with you?" Harvey asked, a little bit annoyed.

"Uh, why...why are we here?" Mike stammered, looking between Harvey and the hospital they stood in front of.

Harvey looked at him incredulously. "Because we're meeting a client here."

"Here?" Mike asked, pointing to the hospital.

"Yes. Now if you're done pretending you're in an episode of the Twilight Zone, let's go." Harvey replied, taking two steps forward before a hand caught him by the wrist.

"Harvey..." Mike trailed off, his eyes on the hospital entrance.

"What?" Harvey asked impatiently.

"I...I can't...I can't go in there."

Harvey looked at the hospital then back at Mike. He wriggled his wrist out of Mike's grasp.

"Either you come with me to talk to the client, or you sit in the car with Ray and you work for Louis the rest of the week. It's up to you." Harvey gave them choice, and walked into the hospital.

Mike stood there a few seconds thinking about sitting in the car, but working for Louis seemed a lot worse than facing the past.

He caught up to Harvey in the hallway, but he kept his head down, counting the tiles on the floor.

"Ah, I see you chose the right thing." Harvey said, but he got no response. He didn't have time to look at his associate because he had reached his clients room.

Both men walked in and stood at the foot of their clients bed. Mike's face paled dramatically, taking in the woman's appearance. He felt sweat starting to pour from his brow and his heart start racing. He wiped his palms on his pants, trying to remain calm, but the memories started to flood his mind.

"You must be Harvey Specter." The ill-looking woman said, but started coughing. Mike flinched at the sound, and notice Harvey glance at him.

"Are -are you okay?" The woman asked him, as she looked at him with concern despite the fact she was the one who was ill. Mike opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't get words to form. He started to take a few slow steps backwards, but when the woman started coughing again, this time a bit more harsh, he couldn't take it anymore. He swallowed hard, before running out of the room.

Harvey stood there a second, looking at the door with a shocked expression on his face, before clenching his teeth in frustration and turning back to his client.

"I'm sorry about. Excuse one moment, will you?" Harvey politely excused himself after the woman nodded.

Harvey walked out into the hallway and spotted the men's restroom a few doors down. He briskly made his way there, pushed the door open and locked it behind him when he saw Mike was the only person in the restroom. He made disgusted face, when he heard Mike retch and slowly made his way to the stall where Mike was seated on the floor, his head hung over the toilet and the door open. He stood there staring at him until Mike wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and leaned against wall.

"If you freaked out back there because you are a germaphobe then sitting on the restroom floor doesn't make much sense. And if you are sick, leaning over a _public_ toilet doesn't seem like that would do anything for an upset stomach except give you somewhere to vomit, which you executed properly. Which leads me to the question: What the hell is wrong with you?"

Mike groaned and closed his eyes. "You're an ass."

"Oh I'm an ass? I'm not the one that just ran out of an ill woman's hospital room acting like she had the plague. No, Mike. I'd say you are definitely the ass in this situation."

"Whatever." The younger man mumbled, pulling his legs up to his chest and laying his head on his knees.

Harvey watched him, and slowly the frustration and anger he felt earlier was leaving him.

"What's wrong?" He asked him again, his voice a bit less stern.

"N-nothing." Mike answered, pulling his arms between his chest and thighs. Harvey noticed his muscles tense like a spasm and then he started shaking. His head was still buried in his knees.

Harvey turned around and grabbed a piece of paper towel, wetting it a little in the sink and turned back around to Mike. He looked at the floor and turned his nose up at it, but sighed and sat down against the opposite wall in the stall so he was facing Mike.

"Talk to me, Mike. What's going on in that freakish brain of yours?"

The younger lawyer slowly lifted his head, his face red, _almost _tear-streaked. He opened his mouth, hesitating before he spoke.

"My mom...she ...she was in this hospital for a while." Mike explained, as he looked at his hands. Harvey swallowed uncomfortably. "She was really...sick before she died."

Mike coughed nervously and his body shook involuntarily. Harvey was quiet for a long moment, while Mike continued to stare at his hands.

"Here." Harvey said, holding out the wet paper towel to Mike. "Wipe your face off, then wash your hands."

The older man stood up and walked out of the bathroom, while Mike did as he was told.

Harvey walked back into their client's room.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Xavier. My associate is a bit under the weather. Would it be alright if we rescheduled?"

"Of course, Mr. Specter."

"Great. I'll have my secretary get in touch with you." He said, then excused himself. He walked back out into the hallway just in time to see Mike stumbled out of the bathroom.

"Come on." Harvey said, placing an arm around his associate's shoulders, guiding him out of the hospital.

Once outside, Mike sat down on the steps while Harvey called Ray.

"Are you going to make me work with Louis?" Mike asked, as they waited for Ray to pull the car around.

Harvey gave a small laugh. "Are you going to be late to work tomorrow?"

"No." Mike answered.

"Then yes."

"What? How does that work?" He asked, confused.

"Because the one time you show up on time, nothing good came out of it."

"So now I get to be late?" Mike asked, his regular tone returning, which Harvey was thankful for.

"Slow down, kid. If you ever come in after three minutes past seven..."

"Yeah, yeah! You'll feed me to Louis." Mike replied with a wave of his hand.

"Now you are really starting to get it." Harvey shot back, while he sat down next to Mike on the steps, not even caring that his suit was getting dirty.

"Getting what? That you're threats are empty?" Mike asked, an easy laugh escaping him when Harvey looked at him.

"If you're so sure about that, why don't you show up at seven-o-four in the morning and see what happens."

"No, thanks. I'll just trust you." Mike said, laying his head on his knees again.

Harvey smirked and patted Mike on the back. "Good boy."

**AN: Another random one-shot. Please forgive me if it sucks, I wrote this while I was in a crummy mood thinking it might cheer me up. **


End file.
